


Sick

by kunstvogel



Series: Winnix Vignettes [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lew's sick. Dick takes care of him.





	Sick

Lew wakes up from a dreamless sleep with a jolt. He squints up at Dick, who's standing over him. He's in the living room, he realizes. He's curled up in Dick's armchair, the smell of his husband all over the upholstery.   
  
"You passed out here," Dick says. "I didn't want to wake you."   
  
Lew sneezes.   
  
"Fuck," he groans. He takes a tissue from Dick and blows his nose. "I think I'm sick," he mumbles, sniffling irritably. Lew's aching all over, tired in the worst of ways. Dick casts him a wry smile and goes to the kitchen.   
  
He emerges a minute later with a plate of fresh bacon and eggs. Lew knows he should eat while he still can and tucks in with newfound energy. Dick brings him Dayquil and he swallows it down with a grimace, then pulls himself out of the chair to take a shower.   
  
Lew's fine for the first few hours of work, but by the time he clocks out he's irritable, nauseated, and plagued with a headache, on top of the sneezing and soreness. He's glad to get home, to see Dick. Lew presses up behind Dick with a sigh, nuzzling the back of his neck and keening softly.   
  
"Lew," Dick says, turning to face him with a smile. "Go lie down, I'll get you food and medicine." He kisses Lew's clammy forehead and shooes him away. Lew collapses in Dick's chair again and promptly falls asleep, exhausted.   
  
When he wakes it's to Dick's cold hand against his temple. He reaches up blindly and finds the corner of a blanket, realizes Dick had stuffed a pillow behind his head too. Dick touches his wrist with his other hand.   
  
"You're burning up," he says, and takes his hand away from Lew's head.   
  
Lew mumbles and twists his hand around to lace their fingers together. He can't find the strength to open his eyes, but he can feel Dick's worried gaze on the side of his face.   
  
"M' okay," he rasps. "Jus' the flu."   
  
"Do you think you can eat?"   
  
Lew shakes his head, queasy at the thought of food. All he wants to do is curl up with his husband and go to sleep.   
  
"I got you more medicine," Dick says. "If you can just take this and eat a few bites I'll put you in bed, okay?"   
  
Lew relents, choking down the Dayquil and eating a quarter of Dick's parmesan chicken. Dick kisses his temple and cleans up before scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to their bedroom. Lew usually fusses when Dick carries him, but for now he presses closer and soaks up his warmth.   
  
"Here you go," Dick murmurs, putting Lew down on their bed. He peels off Lew's clothes and puts the covers over him, tucking him in like a child.   
  
"Stay?" Lew croaks.   
  
Dick smiles. "Always." He peels his own clothes off and slips under the covers behind Lew, spooning up against him. "Get some rest, sweetheart."


End file.
